conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Serenity
A new multiplayer area featured in Conduit 2. The level is based off of an area found in the single player mode. Serenity is located somewhere in China, and based on its log entries it appears to be located not much far away from Li's mountain fortress. In the single player, Invasion Mode, and Multiplayer, the map will always have the same layout (however, in the story mode there will be more objects decorating the place). Description The map is composed of three main sections: *A large three story building with a courtyard that contains a large fountain and a back room filled with boxes that leads to a balcony. Ladders and stairs are featured at both sides of the courtyard for easy navigation in between sections. The main building also features many windows and doors, leading to any part of the map. *Red Team's base, is a large courtyard with rocks and a small building. This area contains a natural waterfall and a big tree which players can use to climb up to the main courtyard. The lower courtyard also features some pillars that makes navigation a little harder. *Blue Team's base, similar to Red's side, it is an apparently smaller courtyard with more plants to hide and a small fountain. It also has a stair made of stones but doesn't lead anywhere. To get to the health control point, the players have to go through a small alley (if not going through the building). The main building connects with every area in the map, every floor has doors or windows that lead into different areas. Red/Blue buildings are less complex but also have a few exits on both floors. Generally the fights will occur on the main courtyard, where players try to get the speed control point. The other control points are locatead each at the furthest sides of the map, beyond each team's buildings. On CTF games, the capture points will be located on the 1st floor of team bases, in Single Flag, the ASE will be on the highest floor of the main building. In ASE Basketball the goal rings are found in the front of the the base buildings, it is possible to score directly from the courtyards below. Stone Tablets Tablet - Altars This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated, it reads "Where a spring rises of a water flows there ought we build altars and offer sacrifices." Tablet - Water This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated, it reads "To give water to drink is the most praiseworthy deed." Tablet - Confer This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated, it reads "The water of this fountain shall confer a thousand lives on those who drink it" Tablet - Dragon This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated, it reads "The dragon lives in the water, from him all life flows." Trivia *The coordinates for this area are +36° 15', +117° 6'. When used on a map, these coordinates lead to a remote zone located at the north-east of China. *When playing Invasion Mode, what appears to be a MP5KA4 or a SCAR can be seen floating in mid air far away into the background mountains. It can be seen best from the main courtyard when looking towards the Blue Team's courtyard. *The writting in the tablets could be referencing the three fountains of the map, as one of them has a flat top (where they could place an altar) and the natural "stair" fountain could be considered to be representing a typical oriental dragon. Category:Conduit 2 multiplayer maps Category:Conduit 2 missions